Don't Leave Me
by ximithii
Summary: Yugi is an ordinary boy in ancient Egypt who happened to be found by the Great Pharaoh Yami. However, Yugi's hurt which makes Yami regret. But can Yami snap back to his sense before its too late?
1. Default Chapter

I wanted to start another story! I just like Yugi! Only this time it features a time around ancient Egypt.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Pharaoh, we have to do something!" Seto, the high priest, said.  
  
The pharaoh, whose name was Yami, had spiky hairs with gold bangs. He was really frustrated right now. Egypt was in chaos.  
  
"Pharaoh." Yami kept hearing these same words screaming in his ears. He crunched his hand and stood up.  
  
Seto was surprised at the moment. "Pharaoh, where are you going?"  
  
Yami didn't answer. He kept walking. And into a dark void.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shined on a young boy's face. His name was Yugi Motou. He had spiky hairs and was 10 years old. Yugi gave a loud groan. He didn't want to wake up yet.  
  
A pillow was tossed into his face. "Wake up pig."  
  
Yugi pulled the blanket over his face. "..."  
  
This time, two hands began to shake him. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT!!!" Yugi immediately jumped up. "Huh? Where am I?"  
  
An old man, Solomon Motou, was standing there. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Yugi just looked at Solomon. "Grandpa, it's still early."  
  
Solomon gave a long sigh. "It's not early. Do you have any idea what's going on? We have to pack and fast too."  
  
Yugi, who had no idea what's going on, just stared at him blankly. However, Solomon pulled Yugi off the bed and told him to start packing all his belongings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pharaoh? We must hurry and give the answer to the great leader, Lord Malik," Seto told Yami.  
  
Yami gave a nod. "I asked the Mystic Elf what to do. Since Lord Malik just want someone to nourish on, someone powerful, then I will go. I will not put Egypt in this type of situation."  
  
Seto opened his mouth widely. "Are you crazy?! Egypt would be in more chaos than ever if you leave. Why not find someone else?"  
  
Yami crossed his arms and turned away from Seto. "I wish I could Seto. Except.where would I find in an hour?"  
  
Seto turned speechless. Yami raised his hand. "I will go. I will sacrifice myself. There is to be no questions about that. Prepare the carriage and set on."  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh." Seto answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yugi, hurry up!" Solomon said. They were in the marketplace, along with thousands of other Egyptians rushing out of Egypt.  
  
"Grandpa, I can't catch up!" Yugi yelled. He was being covered up by the mob. He began to lose sight of Solomon.  
  
Choo! Choo!  
  
Solomon got on the train. "Hurry up Yugi or you'll missed it!"  
  
Yugi tried to push his way out of the crowd. But to no prevail. Luckily, he was small and crawled under everyone.  
  
"Please let me go through," Yugi said as he pushed through. However, the mob didn't seem to like it. After 10 more minutes, he finally got on. "Grandpa!"  
  
"I'm here, Yugi." Solomon said. Yugi and Grandpa were at the end of the train. They were having a relaxing moment until a guy began to move toward the end. He tried to take the spot of Solomon and Yugi.  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe we were here first." Solomon said. Yugi looked up to Solomon with frightening eyes.  
  
The guy didn't bother to listen. "Move, or I will do something you're going to regret."  
  
Solomon still didn't give in. "You're going to have to find some other spot."  
  
The guy was enraged. He grabbed Yugi and threw him off the train. "I said 'move'."  
  
"Yugi!" Solomon called after.  
  
Yugi was on the floor watching the train move away from him each moment. "Grandpa." He tried to stand up, but his feet couldn't support him. He sprained his ankles. "No.Grandpa!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're almost there Yami," said Seto.  
  
Yami looked out of his carrier. "Good." But right then, he noticed something. It was an object. No wait, a person. I thought everyone left. That's weird.  
  
Seto saw Yami's trouble face. "What's wrong Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami still looked in the person way. "Turn that way. Now!"  
  
Seto was about to complain, but knew it wasn't the best time to do so. So, the carrier turned around and began to move toward the person way. When they got there, Yami got off the carrier. He found Yugi crying.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with your parents? I thought everyone left by now," Yami asked.  
  
Yugi looked up. "P-pharaoh! I-I."  
  
Yami raised a finger on Yugi's lips. I'm not a pharaoh anymore. If I can't protect my country, I don't deserve to be a pharaoh. So tell me."  
  
Yugi looked back down. "Someone pushed me off the train! I-I."  
  
Yami looked at Seto. However, Seto was staring at Yami and Yugi back and forth. "You and the Pharaoh, you kind of look alike."  
  
Yami haven't noticed this and when he did, he was surprised himself. "Tell me your name."  
  
Yugi whispered his name quietly. "Yugi."  
  
Yami took Yugi's hand. "Come with me."  
  
Yugi was surprised. "But, I-I.."  
  
Yami gave Yugi a glance, which shuts Yugi up. They were about to step on the carrier until a strong wind blew their way.  
  
Yami turned around. "Oh no. It's Lord Malik."  
  
Yugi heard of this Lord Malik and begin to cry. Yami, on the other hand, was very calm. "Yugi, get behind me. Yugi got behind Yami.  
  
I come for you, Pharaoh..Give me what I want.  
  
Hiyee my fellow readers! How do you like this story for a change? I thought it was pretty good. Please review.  
  
Yugi: Who's the main person in this story?  
  
Yami: Of course it's me.  
  
Yugi: Meyli, tell me.  
  
Meyli (me): O_o  
  
Yami: She doesn't want to hurt your feelings cause' it's me of course.  
  
Yugi: No, it isn't.  
  
Meyli: *_*;;  
  
Yami: I am the main person main person main person.  
  
Yugi: No no no no no!  
  
Meyli: Um.how about if both of you are?  
  
Yami and Yugi: NO!  
  
Meyli: XD. 


	2. The rules of dueling

Hi! I'm glad people read my story! That's why I'm going to update!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"He's here." Yami mumbled. Yugi looked up at Yami and for the first time, he didn't felt scared of Yami.  
  
Seto was ready and was on his guard. So were 10 other guards. Clouds began to darken as thunders boom out of it. Yugi began to get scare and held on to the pharaoh real tight.  
  
Give me what I want..now!  
  
Yami took great precaution. "I'm here."  
  
Suddenly, everything began to fade and soon, everything surrounding them was black.  
  
Seto and Yami knew what this meant. "The shadow realm."  
  
"Come out. I'm here." Yami demanded.  
  
He.I'm here.  
  
A figure began to make out in the dark. Slowly, the image began to get clearer. He had blond hair and was in a purple robe. "Give me what I want."  
  
"Here I am. What else do you want?" Yami asked. Malik shook his head.  
  
"I will have to earn it. How about a Shadow Duel?" Malik asked.  
  
Yami nodded. "Fine. But on one condition, you will have to send all these people in here back to the real world."  
  
Malik gave a scoff. "Fine. Except for that little boy and the high priest."  
  
Yami was shocked a little. "Why? What do you want with them?"  
  
Malik laughed. "They will have to be part of this too. Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
Yami grunted. "No. Let them go."  
  
Malik waved his finger. "Tsk tsk. No my pharaoh. I will explain how we're going to do this. You and me shall battle as usual. Every time your monsters get hit, it's usually you that's supposed to get hurt, am I right? Well, this time, I will put all that attack on.hmm.that little boy. The high priest.I guess I can send him back, but no, once that little boy runs out of energies, he'll be next."  
  
Yami got mad. "You have no right to mess with them. Especially that little boy. If you pressure him, he'll be off the face of Earth in no time!"  
  
Malik scoffed. "But I'm pretty sure that won't happen."  
  
"Oh yea? Why so?" Yami asked.  
  
"Cause' he got the high priest next to him. He knows cure and magic. He can do anything. Isn't that right high priest?"  
  
Seto didn't believe what was happening. Now, he has to watch out for both the pharaoh and this boy.  
  
"No more wasting time. Lets duel!" Yami demanded.  
  
Malik summoned his first monster. "I called upon Dark Knight Gaia!"  
  
Yami summoned his next monster. "Fine. I guess I summon the Dark Magician!"  
  
Just one monster on the field was making Yugi tired. "What's happening?" Yugi asked.  
  
Seto wished he could answer.  
  
Malik gave a smirked. Yami noticed this and demanded an explanation. "What's going on?"  
  
Malik just waved his back and forth. "You see soon enough Pharaoh."  
  
Sweats began to cover Yugi's face. He felt the word spinning. "W-what's happening?"  
  
Seto looked over to Yugi. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi shut his eyes closed. "It really hurts. I can't stop it." He grabbed his head in pain. Seto looked at Yugi at concern and turn over to Yami. "Pharaoh, we have to get Yugi out of here as soon as possible. Who knows what's going to happen?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Alright Malik. Lets finish this up. Dark Magician, attack Dark Knight Gaia!"  
  
Malik laughed. "You made a foolish mistake! Attacking me will make that little boy even weaker!"  
  
Yami was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Malik told Yami to look at Yugi. Yugi was straining in pain. "Now you see pharaoh?"  
  
Yami wanted to drop the duel.  
  
Malik gave out a loud laugh. "This is only the beginning!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? I'm so sorry for not updating for several months. I have been so busy working on my site. Well, I also have no idea what to do next. I try to think.  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Yami: ^^;;  
  
Yugi: *_*  
  
Yami: O-o  
  
Yugi: XD  
  
Yami: ^^U  
  
Yugi: :)  
  
Yami: :(  
  
Yugi: :-)  
  
Yami: :-(  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Yami: ;)  
  
Yugi: :o  
  
Yami: This is pointless.  
  
Yugi: "_"  
  
Yami: Would you quit that?  
  
Yugi: ^o^  
  
Yami: Go away.  
  
Yugi: ++  
  
Yami: I'm leaving. (Opens the door and walks off)  
  
Yugi: ^O^ Yipee! 


	3. Dueling In Pain

I'm so sorry for not updating in a loongggggggggggggg time!!! I was so busy with school and my website!!! It took me a long time to think that continue part thingy..^^U  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What do you mean this is only the beginning?!" Yami asked. Opposite of him was Malik, laughing at Yami for being so clueless.  
  
Malik pointed out to the monsters on the field. "As long as the energies are being drained from Yugi, no one will be defeated in the shadow realm, which means.."  
  
Yami's face was filled with horror. "Oh no! That means Yugi will be in pain, and as long as Seto keeps healing Yugi, they will never vanish. Until.both of them runs out of power." Malik, on the other hand, was having a bright face. "You're sick Malik. You know that?"  
  
Malik just shrugged. "Just continue to duel pharaoh."  
  
Yami looked at his monsters. This is pointless.Yami thought.  
  
While Yami continued to duel, Yugi was struggling in pain. Why? Why is it so hard to breath and why is the whole world so dizzy? Why isn't anyone helping me??? Yugi grabbed his head and moaned. Seto wanted to help him, but what was he to do.  
  
That's great.I'm the high priest and I have no idea what to do. Wait.I think I've got an idea. Seto began to chant.  
  
Yami looked at his dark magician. "Malik, I still don't understand. Dark Magician should have defeated your monster, but how that could have hurt Yugi?"  
  
Malik grinned. "Dark Magician is a high and powerful monster. Since all energies are focused on Yugi, then of course, attacking will be draining Yugi's energies."  
  
Yami was still confused. "But why can't my monster defeat your monster?"  
  
Malik grinned even more. "That's the point of the duel. I've got a special power that allows my monster to stand even after a hit from your monster. Don't you know what I want from you?"  
  
Yami nodded. "You want someone powerful to nourish on. You want my country. You want everything."  
  
"You're half right. You're not powerful enough for me to rule the world. I also need." Malik turned to Yugi, "him.don't you know who he is?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I just found him, and I barely know him. Still, what does feeding on me has to be powerful enough to rule the world? I don't understand."  
  
"I want to rule everything parts of the world. I need your power to rule the shadow realm, and Yugi to rule Earth."  
  
Yami tried to fit all this in his head. "Wait.Yugi isn't that strong.so why do you need him to rule Earth?"  
  
Malik laughed. "You find out yourself, and lets see if you can stop me before I am powerful enough."  
  
Yugi collapsed on his knees. "Yami!"  
  
Malik and Yami turned to him. "Yugi!" Yami called back. Yugi was trying to stand back up, but to no avail. "I d-don't think I-I can do it anymore. I'm t-too much o-of a burden to everyone. Why don't I give up m-myself to Malik? W-wouldn't that be so must simpler?"  
  
Yami argued. "No, you can't! You don't know who Malik is, and you don't know what he might do to you."  
  
Malik interrupted them. "For the second time, I told you I have to beat you in a duel first before gaining anyone. So, Yami, you might still have a chance."  
  
Seto opened his eyes from the chanting. "Yugi, get up." Yugi looked at him with his purple-violet eyes. "I-I can't."  
  
Seto raised his hands into the air. "Yugi, focus your energies and think high." Yugi shut his eyes. Grandpa.I'm coming back! When he opened his eyes, he was in the air. Malik and Yami stared with awe. Seto was in the air as well. "Pharaoh, this is your only chance."  
  
Yami looked at Malik. Malik grinned. "Run my pharaoh. I will still come back and get what I need." Yami closed his eyes and the whole world dazed.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
In my eyes, I feel so alive. This is all I want to feel tonight. I feel so alive. Tonight and the rest of my life.. Tonight and the rest of my life. In the dark sea, I lay undiscovered. I realized. Everything is shown under the sea. I feel so alive. This is all I want to feel tonight. I feel so alive.  
  
Yugi slowly began to open his eyes. He sat up. That's strange.where am I? He looked around. He was on a very big bed with a blanket draped over him. The room was decorated with paintings. That song.I've heard it somewhere.but where?  
  
Yugi tried to get off the bed, but as soon as he touched the floor with his foot, he fell. What happened to me? I feel so hot.why can't I remember how I got here?  
  
I preferred the sun in the sky. And the stinging in my eyes. I feel so alive. This is all I want to feel tonight. I feel so alive. Tonight and the rest of my life. Tonight and the rest of my life. Weightlessness is passing over me. I feel so alive. This is all I want to feel tonight. I feel so alive. Tonight and the rest of my life. Tonight and the rest of my life. Everything is weigh in stars. The universe is held in my arms.. I feel so alive. This is all I want to feel tonight. I feel so alive. Tonight and the rest of my life. Tonight and the rest of my life.  
  
Yugi banged his fists on the ground. Why can't I remember what happened?? Where is this song coming from?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I will stop here since I have no idea where I'm going. The story is getting more interesting isn't it? The lyric doesn't belong to me. I heard it in a music video, and I love it so much. ^^ I listened it to a 100 times! I will try to write more later! 


	4. Held As A Hostage

Before you say anything, I know I know, I haven't updated in a long time.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Yugi was sitting in a bed. "Where am I?"  
  
His answer was soon answered. "You're in my room."  
  
Yugi looked at toward who answered and realized it was Yami! "I thought I wouldn't get to see you again!"  
  
Yami sat down with Yugi. "Are you feeling better? You've been sleeping for 3 days."  
  
Yugi smiled. "I did? Sorry. I still feel exhausted though."  
  
Yami placed his hand on Yugi's forehead. "Your head is still burning. I get some wet towels for you." He stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Where are you grandpa? I really miss you."  
  
A minute later or so, Yami appeared with some wet towels. He placed one of them on Yugi's head. "Lie down and let the fever reduced."  
  
Yugi nodded. He was going to get as much rest if he was going to get away from this place.  
  
Yami knew exactly what Yugi was thinking, and he wasn't going to let him get out of his hands. He let Yugi have a good rest.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Yami came to check back on Yugi. Yugi was feeling much better! "I see that you have recovered. Would you like to eat breakfast with me and my friends?"  
  
Yugi thought to himself. The pharaoh has friends?  
  
Yugi got up and followed Yami to the dining room. "Yami? Aren't you lonely?"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi. Normally, if someone else had asked him those questions, he would have them executed. But for some reasons, he didn't want Yugi to die. "Not really. Why do you ask?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
When they reached the dining room, there was a whole table filled with foods. Some people were already seated and those were his friends. Yugi stared with amazement. "I've never seen this much food in my life!"  
  
A girl stood up. "Who's that Yami?"  
  
Yami pushed Yugi gently toward the girl to greet her. "This is Yugi. That is Tea." Yugi bowed his head a little.  
  
A boy with blond hair chuckled. "That's cool. I'm Joey." Yugi also bowed to him too.  
  
Another boy with brown hair introduced himself. "I'm Tristan." He turned around and pointed at a white hair boy. "And that is Bakura."  
  
Yugi bowed to both of them. "Please to meet all of you."  
  
Yami told Yugi to take a seat by him. Yugi felt nervous. Why does he want me to sit by him?  
  
Yugi did what he was told. A dish was placed in front of him. It was filled with all sorts of food. Yugi felt his stomach growling. Yami nodded as a sign that he can eat. Yugi ate very slowly in the beginning, but soon all the foods in front of him was gone.  
  
"Any of you like to go to the marketplace?" Tea asked.  
  
"Sure! Let's hope we don't get squished in there." Tristan responded.  
  
If they are any left...Yugi thought.  
  
Joey looked at Yugi. "Say, how did you stumble here?"  
  
Yugi looked uneasy for a second. "I rather not say."  
  
Joey shrugged. "Suits yourself."  
  
Yugi didn't want to go to the marketplace, for he wanted to come up with a plan to escape. Yami, who knew that he would try to do this, came up with another plan. "Yugi and I liked to go to."  
  
"I do?" Yugi asked.  
  
Tea clapped her hands. "Then let's go!"  
  
Everyone stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi looked down and pondered while they were walking to the marketplace. How am I supposed to find grandpa if I'm stuck with them all the time?  
  
The marketplace was oddly compact when they got there. However, they still wanted to go. Yugi smiled to himself. I have a perfect idea...  
  
Joey and Yami walked to one of the stand which had ancient marking sculptures. Tea and Tristan were still trying to get to them. Yugi pretended that he followed them, but he slowly pulled away from them.  
  
Yugi walked slowly through the marketplace. It's going to take me forever to walk through this...and I better walk faster.  
  
He was practically running, but before he got out of the marketplace, he was stopped by a man in a white robe. Yugi took a few steps back. "Who are you?"  
  
The man looked at Yugi. "You must not be out of Yami's hands. It is important for you to let him watch over you."  
  
Yugi frown. "I want to go home. That's all I want to do. Now, let me go!"  
  
He tried pushing his way through, but the man grabbed Yugi by his wrist. "If you will not go back, then I will force you to."  
  
Yugi tried getting out, but when the man dropped him on the floor, Yami was there right in front of him.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
Yami didn't look angry. Instead he looked sad. He took Yugi's hand and pulled him away from the market.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything. He was beginning to think about Yami's friends. Where were they?  
  
Yami stopped out of nowhere causing Yugi to bump into him. "Why do you want to leave?"  
  
Yugi looked down. "I want to go home."  
  
Yami frown. "It's not safe for you. Please don't do this again."  
  
Yugi held back his tears. You don't understand...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short chapter, but I've tried. Yugi is practically being held hostage now. What's going to happen? 


	5. Let me go!

My computer lost this story, so I had to go find it again. ' Here's the next chapter:  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Yami took Yugi back into the palace. When they were walking through the hall, Yugi just kept looking down. It was a long walk...  
  
"Yugi...I know how much you want your grandpa..." started Yami.  
  
Yugi sniffled. Yami swallowed with all his might to continue. "But you have to trust me on this. If I leave you alone, you will be in—"  
  
Yugi suddenly snapped. "Then I'll be in WHAT?! Why do I have to stay here?! Why?! Why won't you tell me why?!" Yugi's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi with sadness in his eyes. "I...I can't tell you yet." He laid his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "But I promise, you will get to see your grandpa again."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No...you won't." Yami was shocked. No one ever spoke to the pharaoh that way. "Can I-I walked alone? Please?"  
  
Yami sighed. "Fine. But please make sure you come back in time for dinner."  
  
Yugi walked off without looking at Yami. He continued to walk through the hall by himself. He was such in deep thoughts...  
  
Why is suddenly the pharaoh helping me? Why is everything happening to me? Why..?  
  
He stopped walking. He looked around. "Where am I?" He wasn't in the hall anymore. Instead, he was in a dark room. He didn't even know how he got there. "Oh well, I might as well..."  
  
He noticed a little light was shining in a corner. He walked to the corner and saw that a book was shining. He stared with his purple eyes. "What is this?"  
  
He picked up the book and put it on his lap. He sat down and opened the book. He began to read...  
  
There is only one destined To be close to the pharaoh However, a great strong power Will prevent that And in any means, to destroy The destined one  
  
Yugi stopped reading. His head was hurting. None of this was making any sense. But he continued to read on...  
  
Only one has the power to drive away The great strong force But—  
  
Yugi threw the book across from him. "This doesn't make any sense! What are they talking about...what great power? I don't get it!" He stood up and was about to walk when a great large amount of force surrounded him. "What? What's going on?"  
  
I found you. This is excellent.  
  
Yugi shivered. He heard that voice somewhere, but couldn't exactly pinpoint it. "W-who are you?"  
  
Don't you want to go home? To your grandpa?  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yes! But the pharaoh won't let me go!"  
  
Follow my instructions and you will be with your grandpa soon...  
  
Yugi thought for a little while. He didn't know if he could trust this person. Besides, the pharaoh and the man at the market told him to stay with the pharaoh all the time. But, he barely knew them too.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
First, act like everything's okay... Then, go the pharaoh's room and take the millennium puzzle...  
  
Yugi was lost. "What is a millennium puzzle?"  
  
Don't worry. When you get there, I'll help you get it.  
  
"But why do I need the millennium puzzle?"  
  
If anyone tries to stop you, then the puzzle will prevent them from doing that...  
  
Yugi nodded his head a little. "Okay...I think I got it."  
  
Remember, don't let anyone know about this.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The voice was now gone. Yugi stared into the darkness of the room.  
  
"Dinner's about to start. Everyone's going to be wondering where I was. Better get there now."  
  
Yugi was walking in the hall. He didn't know where dinner was. In fact, he didn't know where anything was. "I'm lost..."  
  
A bunch of people started to come up from behind.  
  
"I wondered why Yami is so down lately," One of the guys spoke.  
  
"I don't know. Probably too much work. We should go out more," a girl spoke.  
  
Yugi turned around. It was the pharaoh's friends!  
  
The group stopped. The girl spoke out first. "Aren't you Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Aren't you Tea?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yup. You seem lost."  
  
"I am. I don't know where anything is."  
  
Tea took Yugi's small hand and continued to walk. "Don't worry. I don't know where everything is either."  
  
They walked into a room. It was huge! On the wall, there were ancient markings over it. Yugi looked at it as he passed through. In the middle of the room, there was a long table with lots of foods on it.  
  
Yami was already sitting at the head of the table. "Come."  
  
Tea led Yugi into his seat. Yugi felt more nervous. His seat was right around Yami. Yugi didn't want to look at Yami at all. He just looked down. Great...how am I supposed to act normal?  
  
Everyone ate except for Yugi. When all the plates were finished, desserts were brought out. Yugi still didn't eat. He was hoping this would be all over.  
  
"That was great!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Now what should we do?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Tristan.  
  
Yami spoke, "If you guys don't mind, lets all take a walk."  
  
Everyone agreed. They didn't mind taking a walk. They could sure use it. Yugi wanted to slam his head against something. Why???? I don't want to go walk. I want to go get the puzzle and run off!  
  
Everyone stood up. As everyone walked out of the room, Yugi followed. But Yami went to the back where Yugi was. "You didn't eat."  
  
Yugi felt a little weak. But he lied anyway. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Yami sighed. He knew Yugi was lying. "Is there something else you want?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. Yeah, I want the puzzle of course.  
  
The rest of the walk was quiet between them. Yugi didn't speak anymore. I should have said I felt sick and stayed in the palace. That way, I could sneak into Yami's room! I guess I have to do it tomorrow...  
  
The whole group suddenly stopped, making Yugi bumped into them. "You know what we should do tomorrow? We should go ride on horses across town," Tea spoke.  
  
"That's a great idea Tea," Yami said.  
  
"Is it okay if I don't go?" Yugi asked.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Why not Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything. Yami stopped asking.  
  
Yugi felt tears coming out. I wish none of this had to happen. Yami is a nice guy, but I'm acting so mean to him. I can't wait till' I get out of here...  
  
Ooo this was a little bit longer chapter. Aww...I know where this story is heading! I just need an idea, and now I did. Please continue to review! And thank you for all of you who did! I appreciate it so much!!! 


End file.
